A Surprise Return! And a Concert?
by non8
Summary: Ikuto, after he left half a year ago after the Nikaidou's wedding, returns to Japan.  He'll be there for only a month so he decided to surprise Amu.  Will Amu finally become sure of her feelings for Ikuto?  And why did he even return?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Hello, I'm non∞! ^_^**

**I hope you'll like my story.**

**I'm still polishing my writing skills and English isn't my first language so there might be some weirdly formulated sentences. If you find any please tell me about it.**

**This is my first Fanfic, but that's only because I write my original stories.**

**If you want to read any of those go to the page in my profile.**

**For reading this – thank you very much! And I'm looking forward for the reviews.**

**A really short prologue, but here it is!**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto decided that today he would surprise Amu.

He wanted to steal her from the Kiddy King for a while at least.

He was still travelling around the world to play music while searching for his father, but for a reason he returned home for a month.

He had planned to see Amu immediately because he last saw her half a year ago at the Nikaidou's wedding, but he had to take care of a few things first, so he had decided not to.

In the end, he had decided to text her about him coming and that he'll see her in a few days after his arrival.


	2. Visiting & Amu's Mama

**Since I had this part written, I decided to publish this part, too.**

**My notes are in – bold.**

**Characters thoughts are in **_**– italic**_**.**

**I don't really use POVs.**

**But I use some Japanese well-know words and expressions. (like: ara-ara, maa~, baka... etc.)  
**

**That's all. Have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

So on the Sunday morning Ikuto grabbed his violin case, stuffed some money in his pocket and headed to Amu's house.

It was about 8.30 when he arrived there.

Amu would probably still be sleeping, so he decided to surprise her in another way than to sneak in her room through her balcony.

It would be safer to ask Amu's mother directly that he wants to take Amu out.

He rang the bell and after a moment he heard "haai~" coming from the inside.

It was definitely Amu's Mama's voice.

"Who is it?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Good morning," Ikuto said to her.

"Ara-ara maa~... If it isn't Ikuto-kun. What a surprise!" Amu's Mama was surprised to see him, but not in an unpleasant way.

"How long has it been? And how have you been? Did you possibly grow taller?" she asked.

"It has been half a year, I guess," he answered, trying to be polite.

"You've been playing the violin around the world, is that right?"

Ikuto nodded and then said what he came for.

"I came to take Amu somewhere out. Would you mind if I do?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I don't mind. What is it? A date?"

"Well, something likes that."

"Ah but, everyone except me is still sleeping. Should I go wake Amu-chan up?"

"Can I wake her up myself? I want to surprise her."

"Ara, is that so? Then you can, just try to not wake Ami and Papa up. Especially Papa. He would throw a fit because he's still not used that Amu-chan brings in the boys. Ok?"

"I understand," Ikuto nodded.

"Now, take off your shoes and you can put down your violin here, too," said Amu's Mama.

Ikuto did as he was told.

"Do you know which room is Amu's?"

"Yes, I still remember."

"Then you can go."

"Thank you very much," said Ikuto and quietly headed upstairs to Amu's room.

'_Ikuto-kun is really a good kid. Amu-chan must be really popular if such a handsome boy is in love with her, but he's much older than her, no? That must be a lot of trouble for him. It's cute though. Papa would explode if he knew it,_' thought Amu's Mama and chuckled as she went in the kitchen.

* * *

**See you next time! ^_^  
**


	3. In the Room: Photos & Waking Up

**This chapter is a little longer.**

**The really important things will come later, but this is also important and cute. ^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews: **pinkkittyninja, Littlewish123, alchemistlover14

**They're the very first ones. I'm glad. ^o^**

**If you find any weird mistakes in the text please inform me.**

**Again: I do not own SC!**

**

* * *

**

Ikuto quietly opened Amu's room's door and then closed it behind him.

He saw that Amu was really still sleeping.

He looked around her room.

Nothing changed much, but there was middle school uniform instead of the elementary one hung out besides her closet.

'_She really is in a middle school now_,' thought Ikuto.

He continued to look around and saw the basket with the eggs of her Guardians Characters.

All four eggs were closed so they were probably still sleeping.

But then the yellow one opened.

Ikuto remembered that she was called Dia.

"Shh," Ikuto placed his index finger in front of his lips - the well-known expression of 'quietly'.

Dia blinked and mimicked Ikuto's 'shh'.

Then she chuckled and pointed her finger towards the wall behind Amu's bed.

Dia then returned back to her egg.

Ikuto looked at the pointed wall and there he saw various photos of Amu and her friends.

Amu and the former Guardians in their middle school uniforms in front of their new school.

Amu and them on the beach.

Amu and other girls in a yukatas at a summer festival.

Then school festival photos and many others.

But in almost all of them were Kiddy King Tadase and the other kids.

Even Utau appeared in some.

Jealousy stung him a bit.

He was sad that he wasn't able to be by Amu's side.

Then he saw two photos that were slightly different than the rest of the photos.

The photos were from Nikaidou's wedding.

And Ikuto was in them.

One of the two was a group photo where all of the Guardians, Utau and Ikuto were surrounding the newly-weds.

Ikuto and Tadase were standing beside Amu, each on one side.

Ikuto liked the other photo better, because he was in the photo with Amu only.

Ikuto had his hand around her waist.

Being flustered a little, Amu was blushing and he was smiling because that.

_'Amu is cute when she's blushing,'_ thought Ikuto.

_'Let's take a look at the person directly.'_

Ikuto bent over the bed to take a closer look at Amu's face.

She was still sleeping peacefully.

Ikuto was listening to her regular breathing as he watched her face.

_'She grew up a bit and she's became cuter, too.'_

Ikuto also noticed that her hair grew longer.

_'But she still looks like a kid,_' Ikuto smirked a little.

_'How do I wake her up? Ah, maybe that'll be a good way...'_

Ikuto sat at the edge of her bed and draw his face close to Amu's face.

Then he also went with his right hand under her chin and with his slender fingers he tickled her on the neck.

Amu twitched.

A smirk appeared on Ikuto's face.

Then he blew at her eyes and she murmured something.

_'Last step will be...'_

"...this." He whispered that last word in Amu's ear.

And then he licked and bit her ear.

The reaction was immediate.

Ikuto dodged at the last second because Amu shot up with her eyes wide open.

"Wh-" she wanted to start to shout but was stopped by Ikuto who placed his hand on Amu's mouth to shut her up.

"Good morning sleeping princess. Please be quiet if you don't want to wake up the king of this castle, meaning - your father," Ikuto whispered.

She nodded.

"Good girl. Now, don't you start shouting at me," he said in a low voice and pulled his hand of from her mouth slowly.

Amu was surprised. So surprised that even while whispering she sounded like shouting.

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Your mum let me in," he answered.

"What? Really? Wait, what did you do to me? My ear is wet."

"I wonder what I did," he said with a smirk and stuck out his tongue.

"No way! You pervert! You licked my ear? Wait, I remembered, you even bit it!"

Amu's face was flushed.

_'How cute...'_ thought Ikuto.

"Maybe I did," he said with a smug look on his face.

Amu was obviously flustered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" he answered with a question.

"Amu, you didn't miss me? Because I wanted to see you countless of times."

Ikuto said that with sadness both in his eyes and voice.

Amu didn't know what to do.

Blushing, she answered with a hard-to-understand murmur.

"I... of course I wanted to see you."

"What was it? I didn't quite hear you~," Ikuto asked her with a smug face although he obviously heard her because he has keen ears.

Ikuto was smiling, but Amu couldn't notice it because she was looking down.

"B-Baka! Don't ask me such an embarrassing thing," Amu frowned and looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto was staring at Amu with an I-want-to-hear-it expression on his face.

Amu gave up.

She looked away and finally said.

"I-Isn't it obvious that I wanted to see you?"

She was blushing hard.

"Really? I'm glad," said Ikuto.

Amu looked up to see that Ikuto had stood up and faced the window and that he was smiling.

Smiling and there was a little blush on his face that Amu didn't notice.

He was actually really happy, but it wasn't necessary for Amu to know how much happy.

Ikuto turned to face Amu.

"Get dressed fast. We're going out. But don't you dare to wake up your Shugo Charas; I want to be alone with you."

"Huh? What?" asked Amu.

"You heard me. We're going on a date. I'll be waiting downstairs so hurry up. I have only today for this," said Ikuto and with that he left her room.


	4. Leaving the House: Camera & Politeness?

**This is a really short chapter, but I don't have more at the time and I finished this part today.**

**I'm sorry the chapters are short, but maybe later I'll connect it to one file.**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing it and as well correcting me what phrases should be changed.**

**Also I registered on fictionpress under the same name, so if you're interested read my story named Monochrome Eden.**

**Have fun reading and "Merry Christmas" to everyone. (Maybe I won't be in time so I'm saying it earlier.) ^_^ **

**

* * *

**

"Eh?"

Amu stared at where Ikuto was standing just a second ago in disbelief.

"Wait. What? No way, a date?"

When Amu confirmed for herself that that was what Ikuto had said, her face flushed.

She didn't even notice when Dia flew to her.

Then Dia whispered. "Amu-chan, what are you doing? Hurry up. Or you want others to wake up?"

"Huh?"

"Ikuto is waiting for you. I'll take care of Ran, Miki and Su, so don't worry and have fun on your date."

"E-Even if you say that what am I supposed to do? A d-date with Ikuto. And what should I wear?"

"Didn't we buy a lot of new clothes two weeks ago?" asked Dia.

"Right. That should be okay," nodded Amu and she went to her closet as quietly as she could.

Just as quietly she opened her closet and took some clothes from it.

"This will be good. It goes well with the sneakers I have down," Amu muttered to herself and then turned to Dia.

"Dia, I leave everything to you. Also, please let know Rima and everyone that I won't be coming."

With that Amu went from her room to bathroom.

Amu hurried up and cleaned herself fast.

She then changed from her pyjamas and checked herself.

She liked the clothes she choose; a long-sleeved shirt with red and white horizontal strips with a black vest over it and a thin white scarf on her neck, and black mini-skirt over the red leggings.

And like always, she put on her cross-shaped hair accessory.

Amu was thinking that her appearance didn't change.

_'...Except that I started to wear a bra,'_ she thought with a blush.

_'If Ikuto knew that, he would tease me,'_ she sighed.

_'But he's still teasing me even when he said he wouldn't.'_

_ 'Well, even if it's a date, I won't be worried. It's with Ikuto after all, it definitely won't be a normal date,'_ thought Amu as she stuffed her cell phone and wallet she took before in the vest's pocket.

_'Let's go! – I can't say that happily. But, Ikuto is here,'_ she chuckled and went downstairs.

Amu found Ikuto sitting behind the dining table with her mum.

They were chatting about something and she heard that Ikuto told her mum "thank you very much."

And to that her Mama answered that "It's no problem at all."

Then they noticed her.

"Good morning Amu-chan," her mum greeted her.

"What took you so long, Amu?" asked Ikuto. "Let's go."

"Drink this tea before you go," told her mum.

Amu took the mug and asked what was on her mind.

"Mama, what did Ikuto want you?"

"Hm? I lent him a digital camera."

"Eh? Why?" she didn't get at all what was Ikuto planning.

"What are you fretting over, Amu? Of course, I borrowed it to take photos," Ikuto answered with a smug look.

Amu sighed mentally.

She'll worry about that later.

Even so, her heart was thumping fast and she had butterflies in her stomach, but it wasn't that nervous-nervous type of feeling as if standing in front of a lot people but just simply nervous.

Nervous and excited.

Amu put down the empty mug and watched Ikuto as he stood up.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

Amu slowly nodded and went to the door.

There she noticed Ikuto's violin leaning on the wall.

_'He still brings it with him everywhere he goes,'_ she thought with a smile.

_'He didn't change a bit.'_

Amu then put on her high sneakers - they reached to the half of her calves and they were black with white laces.

She didn't even notice that Ikuto was right behind her until he started talking.

"Isn't it troublesome to tie those up?"

Amu almost jumped up from the sudden sound, but she managed not to and instead her heart was thumping hard as if she's just ran a marathon.

She was a scaredy-cat like always.

"D-Don't scare me, will you?"

She turned around just to see that Ikuto had already put his shoes on and the violin case was on his back.

Ikuto smirked. "Let's go."

Amu noticed that Mama came to see them off.

"Take care. And get back when it gets dark," she said with a smile.

She looked at Ikuto as if expecting something.

"No worries. I'll take care of Amu well and I'll even escort her back home," told Ikuto to Amu's Mama.

"Ok. Please do. I leave Amu to you," she said with a smile.

"Ikuto-kun is a good boy, it leaves me less worried. Have fun."

Amu sweat-dropped.

She couldn't believe that her Mama is sending her off for a date that calmly.

"Thank you very much for everything," Ikuto bowed his head a bit as he said that quite quietly.

"No no, don't mind it," told him Mama.

Amu was surprised.

_'Ikuto sounds so polite... Eh? No way. Is he possibly embarrassed?' _Amu smiled.

"Ittekimasu~" she told to Mama and went out of house.

Ikuto followed her and closed the door behind them.

"So, where are we going?" asked Amu.

"Don't ask that. I don't know. It doesn't really matter, just follow me," answered Ikuto.

"Really? I mean, you ask girl for a date and you don't even have a date plan?"

"..."

Ikuto stared at her and when Amu blushed he smirked.

"Well, first things first and then I had something in mind."

"I see," Amu said, following him.


End file.
